


typical

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "repetitive strain injury"</p>
            </blockquote>





	typical

Somewhere around halfway through the notebook copying job, Gevanni's wrist twinges, sharp and twisting. He drops his pen to the wide desk, wincing slightly; it's something more than writer's cramp, he thinks, and God, but this is the worst possible time for Murphy's Law to kick in.

Across the room, Near sits up from his dark corner, some sort of figurines dangling from his hands, and stares over at Gevanni like an accusing ghost half-hidden in the shadows. Gevanni picks up his pen again guiltily, his wrist and forearm protesting.

"Are you all right," Near says. Of course, there's no empathy in his voice; no doubt he's concerned for the future of the notebook, more than the future of Gevanni's hands. (Gevanni has to admit the priorities aren't off, but still.)

He glances back at him, smiles hesitantly, and lies. "Yes."

  
By the time he's done, each line mirror-perfect to the original, there's a strange numbness crawling up his fingers; he spends the next couple days with an elastic bandage under the cuff of his suit jacket, trying to surreptitiously hold cans of iced coffee to his wrist. He thinks Near might have noticed, but he never says anything. Typical.


End file.
